


too close to the bottom

by justt_ppeachy



Series: someones out there, sending out flares [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Still Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justt_ppeachy/pseuds/justt_ppeachy
Summary: As the blood seeped into the concrete below him, Peter looked at the sky above him. It was so bright, the blue above him lingering in his mind every time he closes his eyes before struggling to open them again.Maybe it would be the last thing he ever saw. Truth be told, he wouldn’t really mind that.The sight of the buildings he’s known all his life tower over him, inscribing on his eyelids as the last thing he’ll ever see before he fades away to an afterlife he’s not sure even exists.Maybe this is it for him.(Or irondad soulmates au where the only thing i’m kinda good at is writing hurt with some comfort)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: someones out there, sending out flares [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760743
Comments: 21
Kudos: 229





	too close to the bottom

**Author's Note:**

> so its not necessary to read the first one but i highly recommend it as it is better. if you haven't read the first one, all you need to know is that soulmates are a thing in this au and if you write on your skin it'll show up on the other.
> 
> um so i mainly wrote this so i could hop off the struggle bus that i lived on for a month so its not my finest work but its decent. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

As the blood seeped into the concrete below him, Peter looked at the sky above him. It was so bright, the blue above him lingering in his mind every time he closes his eyes before struggling to open them again. 

Maybe it would be the last thing he ever saw. Truth be told, he wouldn’t really mind that. 

The sight of the buildings he’s known all his life tower over him, inscribing on his eyelids as the last thing he’ll ever see before he fades away to an afterlife he’s not sure even exists. 

Maybe this is it for him. 

So, as the blood exits his body from the gaping hole in his chest and leaves him with what might just be his dying breaths, he can’t help but think that he doesn’t want to die alone with the blue sky above him as his only comfort. 

But here he is. Dying cold and alone on the dirty floor of the only place he’s ever known as he is covered by the shadows of the buildings. He is silenced by the sound of the city as the noise is so deafening that no one would hear his quiet moans for help as he bleeds out. 

And as his eyes focus on the sky above him, he can only grasp on thought out of all the ones floating through his mind; He wasn’t even out as Spider-Man. 

A hysterical laugh emerges from his throat as a taste of copper comes with it. The blood bubbles over in his mouth, staining his chin. He forces his head to turn to the side, allowing the blood to spill on the floor beside him as he recalls the gunshots before the pain exploded in his chest. 

Peter blindly waved his hand through the air, searching for something but he wasn’t sure what. 

Not something but someone. 

But instead of finding whatever person he's searching for, it hits the book bag that was forced out of his hand by the man who demanded his wallet, phone, and watch given to him by Tony. 

_Tony._

He needs Tony. 

Head turning towards the bag beside him, he feels the blue fabric against his fingertips. Blue. Blue above him, blue around him. Blue. 

Peter gasps as his wound pulls, bringing him back down to earth instead of in the sky where he’d rather be. He sweeps his hand across the bag, feeling for the already opened compartment as his body works faster than what his mind can comprehend. 

_Pen, pen, pen,_

He needs a pen, a marker, something so Tony can find him and he won’t be alone. 

His hand brushes the bottom of the bag, grunting with effort as he searches for one of the writing utensils he threw in his book bag just an hour ago. 

Tony won’t let him die alone. He’ll try his hardest to save him but in the end, he won’t be alone for his last breath. And that’s all he really wants. 

He pulls a pen out of his bag and fumbles with it until he hits the cap enough to allow it to roll onto the floor away from him. 

Arms shaking from the effort needed to move them, he writes the letters to the name he knows almost better than his own. The strokes of the pen are messy and barely legible, but they hopefully get the job done. 

_I don’t want to die alone._

But he won’t be alone. 

Tony was coming.

So, he lets his eyes close and he follows the darkness calling out to him.

The blue etch into his mind fades to black and with that, Peter Parker lets go. 

~

Something was wrong. Tony wasn’t exactly sure what, but he knew something was wrong. 

There was a throbbing in his chest that faded before coming back with a vengeance every couple of minutes and he wasn’t exactly sure why. His heart wasn’t necessarily out of the question but this was different. It didn’t feel anything similar to any of the heart problems he’s had in his lifetime but it still consumed his every move, taking the breath from his chest and replacing it with mind-numbing pain that won’t subside.

He clutches at his chest, feeling the rough scars through his t-shirt as he racks his mind for a slight indication of what was happening. 

It's only when he moves to grab his coffee he sees it. The long sleeve shifted away from his right wrist, leaving the skin exposed to the world and with it, one word that was not his own. 

_‘t on y’_

The word was written so messily that it took him a minute to truly process what it was saying and what this meant for the person who wrote the word. 

A minute too long. 

The coffee spilled over the rim of his cup as he sprinted into action, calling his suit before the panic truly sets in and renders him almost helpless as Tony Stark can handle most things the world shoves at him but losing Peter is not one of them. 

“Friday, give me Peter's vitals and location,” He ordered, panic seeping through his actions as he rushed to find Peter. 

“His phone, watch, and suit seem to be off, Boss, but I can locate his last location,” Friday reporters.

Tony’s chest tightens as he takes off, praying to a God he doesn’t necessarily believe in that Peter isn’t dead by the time he finds him. 

~

He pushes the suit past its limits, but even at max speed, it’s not enough. 

The blood-filled alleyway is almost too much to handle but what really sends him over the edge is the source of all the blood; The limp figure of the boy in front of him tears a cry from his chest as he takes in the almost lifeless face of his soulmate. Tony stumbles out of the suit before kneeling in the puddle of blood beside him, desperately searching for any life the boy once held.

He grips Peter's wrist, feeling for any indication that his heart is still beating. A sob spills out of his mouth as he feels the pulse jump under his fingertips. He counts the heartbeats, commuting the rhythm to memory.

Leaning forward, Tony takes his soulmate's face in his hands, ignoring the blood from his hand transferring onto the skin. Peter groans, fluttering his eyelids before inevitably closing completely once again. 

“Peter.” Tony taps Peter's cheek, hovering over him and in his sight of view in case he opens his eyes again. 

“T’ny,” Peter breaths out, a smile growing over his features. “Knew you’d come.” 

“Course I did, bug. Since I’m here now, you can’t fall asleep. Gotta keep me company,” Tony says, checking his blood-covered watch for the ambulance Friday called as soon as they found Peter. She was always one step ahead and in this moment, he couldn’t be more thankful for that. 

He removes his hands from the boy's face and places them on top of the gaping wound in his chest. Tony breathes in before pushing down, hoping to slow the blood flow. 

Peter cry’s out in pain and struggles weakly before opening his eyes to look up at Tony. 

“Please stop. It hurts,” He groans out, gritting his teeth. His eyes clenched shut once again as he rolled his head into the floor. 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry.” Tony leans down, kissing Peter's hairline as he hears the sirens of the only thing that might save the boy bleeding out in front of him.

The ambulance pulled up beside the alleyway, just in time for Tony to watch Peter's eyes close as his chest went still.

All that is left is a pain like no other radiating from Tony’s chest as sobs escape his throat while he begs the universe not to take his boy from him. 

The universe seemed to listen that day. 

~  
The perpetual beeping of the heart monitor in the corner of the room used to be one of the worst sounds Tony’s ever heard. But now the constant beeping is welcomed when it’s measuring the beats of his kid’s heart that he begged to continue beating only a day ago

As the sound is committed to memory and the rhythm tapped onto the hand he holds, he learns that not only is the sound welcome, but it is one of the best things to ever fill the room. 

So on the days when watching the rise and fall of his soulmate's chest doesn’t quite reassure him and waking up with dreams of bloodstained alleyways and last breaths still fresh in the mind, the beeping of the heart monitor is always there. 

It keeps him grounded. Reminds him that Peter is still alive even if he almost wasn’t. 

And for now, that’s enough. It has to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> so that atla au i was talking about is already planned out and i have around 3,000 words written of the first chapter so that's coming and im excited. i don't have a specific timeline as to when it will be done but maybe sometime in july. 
> 
> you're welcome to come yell at me on tumblr at [ justt-ppeachy](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justt-ppeachy) feel free to ask about this au, the atla au, or literally talk about anything as im always down to talk to anyone


End file.
